Together
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Takes place after 02x03. (Not paying attention to anything after that!) Kane and Abby have been at each others throats since they were elected to counsel... but now they're on earth. Will things change down here, or will they fall back into old patterns?


**Apologies for an typos, I wrote this on my phone!**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm loving the new series! :)**

She was on the ground. She had been a part of a plan set up hundreds of years ago and wasn't supposed to be carried out for hundreds of years from now, their people had been saved- well, most of their people. Abby had spent every waking minute wondering and worrying about Clarke, and now she was here. They were on the same planet and she still wasn't able to do anything for her.

If that wasn't bad enough, Abby had been lashed, yelled at and threatened over the last few weeks and then was appointed Chancellor. Chancellor Griffin. Abby wasn't as good at that job as Kane had planned, she hated giving orders and making rules - especially since so many of the rules that needed to be made were ones she wanted to break herself.

She hated to admit it, but she missed Kane. She needed Kane, and now he might be gone too.  
>Abby would never miss Councillor Kane, he was cold and unfeeling and he disagreed with her every chance he got. Marcus, on the other hand, was humane and kind and selfless and agreed with Abby a lot more of the time. She'd come to depend on him since the Exodus launch and she needed him now. She needed him to come back and to tell her he'd found Clarke, and if he couldn't do that then- at least he could come back and make her feel better.<br>Abby decided to go to medical, it was the only part of her life that wasn't affected by the absence of Kane and so she'd been spending a lot of time there lately. She decided to try cataloguing their supplies - not that they'd changed since the last time she did it, but a least it kept her occupied. She'd just gotten to 'Aspirin' when she heard something happening outside and thought she'd go take a look. She pushed open the tent and descended into what was popularly known as the compound, she saw a group of people near the tree line and made her way over.  
>She was a good twenty yards away when she heard;<br>'Abby, where is Abby?' She recognised the voice and involuntarily picked up her pace she pushed through the huddle and was soon right in front of him.  
>'Marcus,' she whispered, not quite sure what to do.<br>'Abby.' He replied, stepping closer and wrapping her in his strong arms. At first she was surprised by the gesture, but soon she realised it was perfect. The best way to say I missed you and wrapped her own arms around his neck pulling him down so his forehead rested on her own.  
>'Thank God.' She said.<br>'I missed you.' He replied.

Eventually, Kane escaped the clutches of the circle and made his way to his tent. Inside he was surprised to find stuff. Not his stuff, a woman's stuff, sprawled across every surface.  
>'What the-' he began,<br>'Oh, I didn't think you'd come straight here. Sorry about this.' Abby began picking things up off the table, bed and floor and gathering the items into her arms. 'I started sleeping here after you left and then once Raven left medical, she needed a room. So I moved in here and gave her mine.'  
>'Oh.' Kane replied, annoyed with himself for overreacting, 'Abby, you can stay here if you like. Where else are you going to go?'<br>'I don't know, but I'll find somewhere. I can stay in medical. Our fearless leader deserves his own tent back.'  
>Abby moved towards the door but he caught her arm and she stopped. 'Stay.' he said, his voice low and cautious. He heard Abby's breath catch and saw her nod slowly at first but then with more confidence. She wasn't going anywhere.<p>

That evening, Abby was reluctant to return to the tent. She was scared of being alone with him, scared of what would happen. She knew she was being paranoid, her relationship with Kane was twisted at best. There's no way they'd get anywhere. But then again, if he'd missed her as much as she'd missed him over the last week then anything could happen.  
>Abby stood in front of the mirror and examined her back. The scars still looked angry and inflamed, but any settling had gone down and there was no sign of infection. Abby applied another layer of antiseptics and pulled her short back down. She'd tried bandaging her back at first, but the rubbing was painful when she moved and so she'd opted to wear loose footing clothes and escape any additional pain.<br>When she was fine, she took one last look around and decided there was no other way she could possibly delay returning to the tent. So she didn't.

Once Marcus had been thoroughly caught up on the activities at camp, he decided to retreat to his tent for the evening. It was early, but he hadn't slept a proper night in a week and could feel his eyelids growing heavier with every passing minute.  
>When he arrived back at the tent, he saw the small pile of items Abby had gathered lying on the bed. He smiled before he could stop himself. He lifted the items and carefully folded the clothing. He stopped when he reached the top with the small semi circle torn from the back. He thought back to that day and wondered why Abby had seemed happy to see her this morning. He'd had her tortured. He had insisted on five lashes before he had to give in and turn away. He folded the short quickly, trying to block out the memory. But it was too late. The wave of guilt had washed over him again. He continued putting her stuff away in a box by the bed. She didn't have a lot - none of them did, they weren't allowed to bring anything to the ground so everything was just remnants of life on the Ark. Tokens of their lives: Watches, old jewellery, letters, photos only a fraction were saved.<br>He sat on the bed and opened his own box with his own keepsakes. He wasn't a sentimental man and so the majority of his possessions were clothes or weapons. However, there was one thing that he'd kept through it all. It was a leaf. A small green leaf between two thin sheets of glass which his mother had given him on his sixth birthday. He'd been looking at it a lot over the last few weeks, ever since- well, since the accident. He remembered what she'd said when shed given him the gift, 'I know the tree is to be saved and not kept for one person, and if this leaf is found I'll be stripped of my job, but Marcus, some rules are made to be broken.' Marcus had lived by this rule until he entered the Guard. They lived only by the rules and somehow the leafs message had gotten lost along the way. He remembered it now, and knew that Abby was the embodiment of his mothers rule. They were so alike in many ways.  
>Just as this thought ran through his mind Abby appeared in the doorway and smiled at him, he returned the gesture.<br>'Where's my-' Abby began searching the room with her eyes before Marcus remembered the room was not as she had left it.  
>'Oh, your stuff is in that box.' Marcus said, replacing the lead and the lid before putting the box away.<br>'Don't look.' Abby said, pulling a shirt and trousers from the box. Marcus agreed and lifted a book from hos nightstand. It had been brought back from a bunker on one of the last scout missions and was entitled 'The Great Gatsby'. Marcus had started the book before the mission and had been astounded by the extravagance of life on earth before the Ark. He didn't understand how people could be so frivolous. He opened the book and continued to read. He saw from the corner of his eye Abby's figure changing out of her work trousers. He watched as she pulled her top over her head and couldn't help but glimpse up. His eyes lingered on her lower back and he felt bile rise in his throat. That was his fault.  
>'Why?' The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Abby pulled her new shirt on in one fluid motion and spun around.<br>'What? You were looking!' She said, outraged.  
>'Yes.' Marcus replied, he was in this far now why not continue. 'Why did you miss me?'<br>'Marcus,' Abby said, coming to sit down on the bed beside him, 'what do you mean? I missed you because you weren't here and I was worried.'  
>'Yes,' he replied, getting a little impatient, 'but why did you worry. After everything I did. After I-' he stopped unable to finish that thought, 'why did you care?'<br>Abby was quiet for a moment before shuffling closer to Marcus and resting her hand in his. 'Because,' she began, 'because you're a good person Marcus, and I don't know what id do without you.'

The pair sat in silence for a long while, considering where to go from here. Eventually, without words, they decided it was time for bed and Abby stood up pulling her blanket and pillow after her.  
>'What are you doing?' Marcus asked with confusion in his voice.<br>'Going to bed.' Abby replied,  
>'Don't be silly, sleep in the bed. The floor cant be comfortable. It's alright.' Abby stood for a moment considering and them climbed in beside Marcus, at first it was a strange sensation, but soon they relaxed and sleep came easily.<p>

He saw her pale face and blue lips and wasn't scared, but the look of blank hatred in her eyes caused him to break out in a cold sweat.  
>'You did this to me.' She said reaching out a cold hand and poking his chest, 'You couldn't save me. So no one did.' She reached for him again and he couldn't suppress the scream.<br>'Clarke!'  
>He felt something touch his arm and he pulled away, 'no!' He cried, bit them her voice broke through and he calmed.<br>'Wake up Kane, its okay, just wake up.' Marcus' eyes flashed open and he caught Abby's eye. He felt his heart pounding and her arms dripping his wrists. He focussed on her eyes and slowly, gradually, he felt hos heart rate begin to decrease.  
>'Sorry.' He murmured when he was able.<br>'Don't worry about it,' Abby said, using her patient voice that Marcus had seen but never felt before. Her tone was like a wave of warm water washing away his panic, 'What happened?' She asked, drawing soothing circles on his wrists.  
>'I have to go out again.' He said, causing Abby to furrow her brow, he continued, 'I have to find Clarke.'<p>

An hour later, Marcus was ready to go and Abby was standing in the camp with the others as he briefed them on this new mission. It had the same objective, just for a longer period of time and a further search zone. He said goodbye to everyone individually, but saved Abby until the end.  
>When he finally got to her, he smiled a small, sad smile, 'Well.' He said, obviously unsure how to proceed<br>'Well.' Abby responded.  
>'I'll be back when I find her.' Abby nodded and he started to walk away. She watched him get to the tree line. As he went out of sight, Abby felt a weight settle on her chest and her feet pulled her after him.<br>'Kane!' She yelled, running as fast as she could across the grass. She made it to the edge of the tree line as Kane appeared back from the shadows. She didn't stop running. She got to within a few inches of him, placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him. Hard.

At first, Kane didn't know what to do. He never thought he'd be kissing Abby, especially here. But something about the whole thing felt right. He moved closer, causing her to walk backwards until she was pressed against a tree. He kissed her back his mouth working with hers in perfect sync. His hands caught hers and e held them up above her head, pressing them into the tree too. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he let out a groan causing him to release her hands which she moved to the back of his neck while he placed his own on her hips.  
>They continued until they needed to come up for air. They stayed close breathing heavily for a few minutes before she said,<br>'Come back for me.'  
>And he replied, 'Always.'<p>

**Technically I could continue with this, but I'm not sure. Should I just leave it as a one shot?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
